Silver Moon Ninja
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: [Naruto x SM]Suck at summaries...but...Usagi is reborned in a new dimension after her suicidal attempt during the battle with Chaos. She soon finds love.... Abandoned
1. Rebirth of Cosmos

Discaimer - Don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Dreaming.sapphire: Hey guys! I was re-reading this fic and decided to re-edit this, after spotting much mistakes. There are also a few changes in the fic. So enjoy!

* * *

Xx Silver Moon Ninja xX

Xx Chapter 1: Rebirth of Cosmos xX

There stood a woman, dressed in a white skin tight no-sleeve bodice with a black upper-thigh skirt to reveal long shapely legs, a silver eight-pointed star as a pendant at the top of the skirt (the skirt's like eternal moons, only 1 layer). On top of her upper chest was a silver eight-pointed star the very tips fading into the colors: fiery red, icy blue, a forest green, golden yellow, navy blue, aqua marine, dark violet, and garnet, each color filled in a point. Black wings decorated the sides of the star, nearly blending in with the black sailor-like collar, if it wasn't for the double silver lines edging it. At her shoulder blades were transparent silver material covering them. A black chocker decorated her throat, a silver eight-pointed star resting at the hollow of her throat was being hung from the pale golden crescent moon that was attached to the chocker.

On her forehead, in between her M-shaped bangs was a silver eight-pointed star with the ends turning multi-color (like before), a thin chain, mostly concealed by her bangs, held onto the star as it hung from her head. Her silvery-blond hair was up in heart-shaped buns at each side of her head with streamers coming from them to fall to her ankles. Black gems circled in silver, decorated the front part of her buns. On her feet were a pair of black 3-inch heels wrapped around her ankles (like Neptune). In her slender hands was a silvery-white transparent crystal staff with black wings at the very top of it on the edges, along with a silver eight-pointed star that held symbols, also crystals, of the planets: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, each gem hanging from a point of a star glowing with its own light.

All the gems were crystal and transparent, Mars had the color of fiery red, Mercury - icy blue, Jupiter - forest green, Venus - golden yellow, Uranus - navy blue, Neptune - aqua marine, Pluto - garnet, and Saturn - dark violet. At the center of the star was a small golden crescent moon that would glow every now and then. At the very end of her staff was the shape of a key, the end of a key only in stars and crescent moons. Her pale crystalline eyes with hints of silver and black watched as a planet was destroyed, her black angel wings stretched out so that they were now 10 feet long and 3 feet as its height. They arched up before they bent at some point so that they would brush the ground slightly.

Her height came to about 5'8 including her heels, all together she looked beautiful, she had the beauty of a 21-year-old though her eyes and wisdom told you she was much older than she looked. A cackle was heard behind her and the voice said, "Come to be defeated again Serenity?"

"You know you didn't defeat me. I've just come to finish an un-finished battle." said Cosmos. Chaos, though he was in Galaxia's body she went through a dramatic change, her once orangey blond hair was now pure black and in the moon light it would seem violet or red. Her gold eyes now a bit more on the red side and much darker were closed.

Her golden armor was now black with hints of red shined in the stars light with her sword strapped tightly at her side. "We are both equal which makes it impossible for either of us to win, especially since we're both immortal." said Chaos in an all knowing tone.

"Hai, that may be true but I can still split you into pieces and scatter the pieces all across the universe." said Cosmos turning around and slipped into a battle stance her staff in hand.

"Well than lets see if you CAN do it." replied Chaos doing the same only un-sheathing (did I use the word right?) his sword. Neither of them moved till Cosmos yelled out an attack.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" a golden chain appeared in her hand and she wrapped it around Chaos making his skin burn before she used her other hand for another attack. "Death's Moon Beam!" she stuck out her index finger and pointed her finger at him as a silver and black beam shot out from it. All of Chaos's wiggling payed off since the chain broke, giving him enough time to escape the attack.

"Galactic Sword!" he yelled as he swiped his sword at her, bringing it down at her before she blocked it with her staff. Having enough of holding his sword in the same position he kneed her in the stomach causing her to clutch her stomach in pain as she stepped back a bit. Making her staff disappear, it was replaced with a sword that was about 3 feet long with a black hilt and a silver blade with the name _Serenity _engraved into it. Swinging her blade at him he missed it by a hair while he swung his blade back at her.

The clashing of swords was heard as the two kept attacking, both panting, but none would give into the other. "Galactic Beam!" yelled Chaos as black beam was shot out from his finger and brushed his target, causing a large cut across her shoulder blades when she tried to dodge. "Tornado of Destruction (how lame)!" yelled Cosmos as a large tornado appeared before her and soon started spinning with such a speed that it blended in with the wind.

Knocking into its target it soon disappeared, and a battered Chaos was seen. Grabbing his sword he ran towards her and started to swing his sword so fast that it was hard for Cosmos to block. Raising his finger again he called out, "Galactic Beam!" once again, and this time hit his target in the stomach. Getting up she cried out, "Death's Kiss!" kissing her palm a silver heart appeared with black vine-like strings roaming over it, though not touching it, she soon blew the heart at him and a large explosion was seen and heard.

Where Chaos once stood was nothing more but a crater, and a bloody Chaos, getting up he said to her, "Let's finish this and see who the real winner is, shall we?" Gathering black energy in his palms at the side of his body, he soon began to concentrate. Cosmos doing the same gathered energy. Both opened their eyes at the same time and soon began calling out their attacks.

"Dark Chaos!" the large black sphere was as big as a computer monitor now and was sent flying towards Cosmos with amazing speed.

"Purity's Deadly Kiss!" she yelled as she kissed her palm like before and her staff appeared as she swung it around her petite form and she soon slammed her staff down on the ground as a heart surrounded by a golden chain of hearts, with flames and ice contained in it along with water and thunder surrounding it, a black cloud seemed to almost cover it, and time seemed to stop as the heart was sent flying with the speed of Uranus towards Chaos's attack. A large explosion sent both Chaos and Cosmos flying as the attacks clashed, also because they were very weak since they sent most of their power into the attacks, light against darkness, good vs evil. Cosmos slumped to the ground panting and fear shined in her eyes as she heard foot steps heading towards her.

'Masaka! How's he still up and moving?' thought Usagi, eyes wide.

"It seems I am the victor of this battle." said Chaos raising his sword to kill her Cosmos closed her eyes waiting for the pain but felt none and looked up in shock. There stood Chaos with his sword raised, yet he didn't bring it down to end her life.

"Nani?" she breathed, looking up at her enemy in shock, Chaos soon brought his sword to his side. "Doushite? Why didn't you kill me?" she whispered head down.

"Now now Serenity, you actually sound like you want to die." laughed Chaos, "What happened to the carefree girl that was so happy and was 'to young to die' ?" Cosmos suddenly snapped her head up and her eyes started to narrow into a glare.

"Shi ne!" yelled Cosmos rising, just as she was about to charge at him with her staff her knees gave out, and Chaos couldn't help but laugh. 'Shimmatta! That attack took out lots of energy from the ginzoushou!' she cursed her eyes turned towards the ground as tears formed. 'Minna-chan, what do I do? I need your help.' she sobbed.

"Why didn't you kill me!" she yelled her eyes moving to Chaos.

"Oh, yes... I didn't get to that did I?" he said rubbing his chin. "Well, why would I want to wait what? 2 millenniums?" His eyes moved from the sky towards her.

"Just so you could get reincarnated again? Why should I go to dimension to dimension destroying all I can, creating chaos when I can't find a good fight? You know my patience isn't that long Serenity. So I guess I'm helping both you and me. Or actually I'm not really helping you am I? You want to die." he said.

"You want to rest in peace, to join your pathetic senshi. But no matter how many times you try, you will always be brought back, no matter how many times you try. Think of immortality as a gift from the Gods, Goddesses, and Fates. Accept it." he said before he soon disappeared.

"How?" she asked to no one in particular. "How is immortality a gift? When you watch your loved ones die and when you try to join them you wake up and find that you were brought back to life by the fates. Your just a toy in their hands." she muttered. Tears pooling down her crystalline eyes.

Ignoring what Chaos said she grabbed her sword and harshly shoved into her stomach. Her lives were flashed between her eyes like she was watching a movie, before she slumped to the ground but her last thoughts were, 'I'll be joining you soon minna.'

Her life was like a toy, something that the Fates could play with when they were bored. Sure she once had a great life, but that was all destroyed when Chaos came. After every battle she fought her senshi would always return to her. That's what she thought after they died in the battle with Chaos. But they never did. She use to be queen of Crystal Tokyo, once had a loving family and friends, but her fantasy was destroyed. No one expected all of this to happen, not even the Time Guardian. They had peace but it didn't last long. Maybe her wish will become true, maybe she could rest in peace and forget any of this ever happened and become normal.

:- Else Where -:

"Please Fates! Give my daughter another chance at a normal life! Even if it's for just a bit of years!" pleaded a woman with lavender hair, that would oddly turn silver when the moonlight hit it, up in buns with streamers. She stood before three young woman that controlled the lives of people in her white tube-top-like dress that was rimmed in lavender with a silver (though it's really blue) bow on top of her chest with a golden upturned crescent moon in the center.

"Why should we? Tsuki no Megami?" asked a woman with silver hair with some black strands here and there, as they dropped to the ground and seemed a mile long as it layed on the ground.

"Fate you've toyed with her life for so long, can you not at least give her some peace? Don't you agree you've toyed with her enough?" convinced the goddess. Fate's obsidian eyes moved to look over towards her two comrades, her black longer version of Luna's dress moved slightly. The top was black while the violet part on Luna's dress was silver her feet concealed by the length of her dress.

"What do you think Chance?" the said girl moved her silver eyes to look towards her leader, her obsidian hair with some silver same as Fate only a bit shorter, and her dress was the same only the black was silver and the silver parts black.

"Why not?" she stated.

"Destiny?" said Fate looking over towards her other comrade. Destiny's hair was the same length and color as Chance also with some silver strands. Her dress was also the same as Chance and also touched the ground making it look like it was a mile long, much like Chance and Fate's dress.

"I say yes Fate." answered Destiny.

"Fine, very well Selene." sighed Fate, "Demo, she shall only live as a normal woman until she is 13. At the age of 13 Chaos shall be released from our hold. He shall be seeking her."

"She shall be living a life as a ninja. You have nothing to worry about, Setsuna will be watching over your daughter, as a ninja actually. Serenity will have only one family member, a sibling." continued Destiny

"We will send a boy there that will be protecting your daughter with out him knowing it, his power will equal eternal moon's power. A demon will be locked within him and he will not know. We are very confident that this boy will protect your daughter at all costs."said Chance. A boy appeared in her hands, his blond hair sprouting from his head. A black swirl was on his stomach indicating he was the holder of the demon.

"This is your daughter's reincarnation." a baby with silvery blond hair appeared with M-shaped bangs and crystalline eyes that held black and silver specks.

"Destiny what are you doing?"asked Selene as she saw Destiny glow along with her daughter.

"You have nothing to worry about, these marks will show she is the Queen of the Stars, and the legendary Cosmos." explained Destiny. A silver eight-pointed star appeared on her forehead, hip, and neck. The one on her hip had the symbols of the planets surrounding it, and each had their own color along with the tips of the star. On the center was a pale gold crescent moon that was barely visible.

The one on her forehead was hanging from a thin crystal chain, that was being hidden by her bangs. On her neck was a white chocker that held a silver crystal-clear eight-pointed star that would change to a silver 5-pointed star, resting at the hollow of her throat, around her neck was a white silk-like material that held the same star and would also change to a silver crystal-clear5-pointed star. A body soon appeared before Fate, that was Cosmos, Fate glowed along with the body of Cosmos and a ghost figure of the body that layed on the ground appeared, Fate carefully placed the body into the reincarnation of Usagi.

"We have placed Usagi's and Cosmos's soul into one body, Usagi's soul we created, so she would seem like how Cosmos use to be." said Fate.

"So there are 2 souls in one body?" asked Selene.

"Hai. Usagi will be able to access her Cosmos powers, Cosmos also has the power to appear in Usagi's place, through Usagi's anger and well though she doesn't know it, she can break free through her own anger and rage, and if she learns how to control it, she can break free through her own will. Usagi won't know what has happened during the time she is gone, it would be like she's sleeping." said Destiny.

"We will also allow you to watch over your daughter through the time gates." said Chance.

"Will Setsuna have her memories?" asked Selene

"Hai. She will, it gives her a better chance at guarding your daughter." replied Destiny

"And also take this staff. It will allow you access in the time gates." a staff much like Pluto's only silver and the orb a pale gold, shaped as a crescent moon, appeared in Chance's hands.

"We will be keeping in touch with you Selene, until next time." said Fate before a wave of her hand and she along with her comrades disappeared.

* * *

:- Time Gates -:

"Greeting's Selene-megami." bowed Setsuna as she kneeled before the goddess.

"Setsuna you don't have to bow." said the Goddess.

"I have been informed by the Fates of what will be happening." said Pluto rising, "I shall be leaving majesty." said Pluto but bowed down to the waist before she left.

"That Pluto." sighed Selene, before she opened the mirror of dimension 12. And watched as her daughter grew.

* * *

xX After the Battle with Chaos and Cosmos and Before the Conversation of the Fates and Selene xX

"You just had to kill yourself didn't you Serenity?" sighed Chaos as he rose from his throne in a place only the Fates knew where.

"Great, now I've got to wait 2 millenniums for your rebirth. Can't the Fates work faster?" He walked over towards the center of the room and waved his hand before a portal appeared before him.

"Now to go to the dimension Serenity's been sent to. I guess I'll take a long 2 millenium nap." he yawned before he was gone in a flash of black.

* * *

:- 2 Millenniums and 13 Years Later -:

Usagi woke up as sunlight peeked through her silver transparent curtains that held pale gold crescent moons. She walked out of her silver and black sheets before she headed towards the bathroom. 20 minutes later, Usagi walked out of the bathroom in a towel before she changed into her usual black corset that had silver laces on the back. A silver butterfly-bow was wrapped around her waist, designs of dragons outlined in black decorated the smooth fabric. She wore a skirt that was the bottom of a qipao. The black skirt fell to her knees, two slits that went to her hips for easy movement revealed the black upper-thigh length biker shorts underneath. More dragons decorated her skirt, two black pouches on the back of her waist and a shuriken holster at her thigh. Her hitai-ate was wrapped around her thigh, just below her holster. Black studs decorated her ears and a white silk-stringed choker was wrapped around her slender neck, a crystalline five-pointed star hanging from it. A necklace with the same pendant was also around her neck, the silver crystal was easily spotted against her black corset.

Shoving scrolls into her pouch, she grabbed the black sai off of her nightstand and hooked them to her hips before slipping on her black zori. She checked her platinum blond hair to see it up in a pair of buns on either side of her head with black cloths wrapped around it by black ribbons sitting on top of her head. Around her wrist was a bracelet with nine symbols hanging from it, each a different color. Her sai had a black hilt and silver blade with the words Tsuki no Megami engraved into the blade. She ran out of her empty apartment and suddenly came to a halt when she rammed into a body.

"You should watch where your going Usagi." said a mysterious voice.

"Suna-chan!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise.

"Ohayo, Usagi-hime." she greeted, giving Usagi a mysterious smile.

"Mou! Don't call me hime, Suna-chan!" Usagi pouted, arms crossed.

Setsuna smiled before shaking her head, "How has your life as a kunoichi been?"

"It's been great! Okaasan has been helping me with the rent I have for my apartment." Usagi smiled.

"Have you seen her?" Setsuna inquired.

"Iie, I haven't seen her in a while actually. She's probably gambling somewhere." Usagi replied with a shake of her head.

"I'm sure she'll meet with you soon." Setsuna assured her.

"Yeah, she told me she was going to drop by sometime soon." Usagi nodded with a positive smile.

"I must be going, Serenity." Setsuna grinned.

"I told you not to call me--"

"Hime, so I didn't." Setsuna soon walked off with a fuming Usagi behind her.

:- Else Where -:

"I've finally found you my dear Serenity... The Fates can't hide you for long." cackled a voice. The body of the voice was a male and had thin locks of black hair that would fall down a little past his shoulders. His eyes were like snakes and his skin as white as snow.

His bangs were pushed to the side and would at times look as if they covered one of his eyes but really didn't, the length of his bangs blended in with his hair. Near him was a body discarded to the floor. Short shoulder length hair with orange mixed into the blond locks. Dressed in golden armor with amber eyes which were now closed, showing that the person was at the moment unconscious.

:-:

This is the end of Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, can any of you figure out who Usagi's mother is? You probably can, ;).

:- Voting Booth -:

Usagi x Sasuke -

Usagi x Naruto -

Usagi x Gaara -

Usagi x Neji -

Votes for only those shown above will be taken. Every pairing that will be voted on will be starting at 0 to make it fair for the newly added couple.

* * *


	2. The Chuunin Exams

Dreaming.Sapphire: Please read Chapter 1 before reading Chapter 2. Thank you.

Ages:

Team 7: 12

Team 8: 12

Team 10: 12

Team Gai: 13

x Silver Moon Ninja x

Chapter 2: The Chuunin Exams

xX Time Gates Xx

"It seems Chaos has already abandoned Galaxia's body for another." came the echo of Setsuna's voice.

Turning around to face the speaker, Selene spoke, "Hai, so it seems. But I don't understand why he didn't throw away her body."

"Maybe he plans to have use for it in the future, or use it against hime-sama." shrugged Setsuna as her boots clicked against the hard mist-covered marbled floor.

"The mirror of the future is all foggy, I tried to look through it, but it seems I'm forbidden to see the future events." said Selene.

"The future must be changing. I'm guessing you must give it time." answered Setsuna, her staff in hand and waved it so that a mirror/portal appeared. In its glass was nothing but a purple/gray mist or fog, not allowing anyone to look through it.

"Your right. It seems that the Fates don't want us to look at anything but the present or past." nods Setsuna before she waved again infront of the mirror, making it disappear.

"Then what shall we do?" asked Setsuna, turning her head to look at the much older woman.

"Nothing." she replied simply, "We can do nothing but wait."

xX Naruto's House Xx

Naruto tiredly woke up as the sun's rays placed themselves on his face. Walking towards his kitchen, you could see his kitchen table filled with all kinds of ramen, most being miso ramen. Stuffing his mouth with a buttered and toasted piece of bread, he soon gulped down his milk.

Walking out of his apartment he soon yelled, "Yeah! I'm gonna kick ass on team 7's mission!" he yelled and soon sped off towards the bridge, but not before he tightened his Leaf Forehead Protector.

xX On the Bridge Xx

Sakura and Sasuke waited patiently, or actually Sasuke did, before running footsteps could be heard. Both were waiting for their blond teammates and jounin sensei.

"Ohayo!" greeted Usagi with a cheery smile.

"Ohayo Usa-chan." smiled Sakura. A few minutes later you could also hear another pair of running footsteps.

"Good Morning 'Sagi-chan!" waved Naruto with a toothy smile. Sakura looked over at Naruto in suprise.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." waved Naruto with a small smile. Sakura couldn't help but stare at him in shock and suprise. He gave her a small smile. Not a large one like he did to Usagi. He would usually give her those large and cheerful smiles along with the wave. She couldn't help but have a small tinge of jealousy.

When Naruto's gaze fell on Sasuke, both stared at the other, Sakura looked back and forth between the two, while Usagi just looked at the pretty clear water. Naruto turned his back towards Sasuke while Sasuke merely turned his head away from Naruto, both letting out a small 'hn' out.

'Not again.' thought Sakura, 'Those two have been a little weird since returning from the wave country. It's hard to be around them.' Changing her gaze to the other blond, she thought, 'Usagi and Naruto's relationship changed too. It seems that Naruto's developing a little crush on his best friend.' Sakura let out a small smile at the thought, 'I wonder how Usagi feels about Naruto.'

"Ohayo, Ruto-chan." waved back Usagi with a bright smile.

"Ohayo." greeted back Sakura, before she changed her gaze to Sasuke only to see his eyes narrow into a small glare towards the blond boy who was at the moment in a conversation with Usagi. 'Nani (what)? Sasuke-kun too?' thought Sakura in jealousy. It seemed that the two boys were falling for her blond friend, both at the same time and the other won't admit it.

xX An Hour Later Xx

All stood, leaning on the bridge, with their eyes half closed, waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

"Hey guys! Ohayo. I got lost today." waved Kakashi.

"Hey!" yelled both Sakura and Naruto. Usagi sighed, she would've yelled too, but it was just too early in the morning for her, Sasuke just stood at the side.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! Lately all of our Team 7's missions have been too easy!" complained Naruto, "I want a more, you know, hot one! Where I can shine! That follows my ninja path! And more like my heart...!"

"Aa... Hai, hai, hai (yes)." said Kakashi backing away a bit, "I pretty much know what you're gonna say..." Kakashi looked over towards Sasuke, along with Naruto.

'Dammit this guy always making me look bad and stealing the spotlight. I won't lose!' thought Naruto jealously as his eyes narrowed at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood infront of Naruto plainly with Sakura and Usagi standing in between them, Usagi with a confused face and Sakura... had her eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"Say something like that!" yelled Naruto aloud.

"Oi, Naruto! What're you doing? Let's go!" called Kakashi.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Naruto.

"Oi, Ruto-chan, are you ok?" asked Usagi with an eyebrow raised at his actions.

"I'm fine! 'Sagi-chan!" he replied with laugh.

"You're really annoying today." commented Sakura.

xX At a House Xx

All were at a house pulling out weeds for a woman as a mission. 'I won't lose to Sasuke!' thought Naruto as he took a glance at Sasuke and soon began pulling. By the time he was done, where he was pulling, was nothing but dirt. Next to Naruto stood a pile of grass, weed, and other things he pulled out.

"Hey you." said the lady.

"Lady, I got all the weeds!" informed Naruto when he saw the lady shaking he asked her, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Those weren't weeds." she said angrily, "Those were herbs I was growing in my garden!"

xX By a Lake Xx

Naruto threw in an empty can into his basket on his back, now with a black eye after he had gotten beaten by the lady. Kakashi was leaning on a tree while reading his book. And the others were doing the same as he was doing. When Naruto started to walk, he tripped and was pulled into the water, and tried to swim but it didn't seem to be working.

"Naruto!" yelled Usagi as she stopped what she was doing.

"Help!" Naruto cried but suddenly stopped when he noticed he wasn't going down the waterfall. Looking up he saw he was being held up by Sasuke with a rope.

"You moron." he said as he looked down at Naruto.

xX Grasslands Xx

"Oi, stop." begged Naruto as he was being dragged by a large dog by a fence that held a sign saying, 'Trap field. Stay Out!'.

"Please." he tried again, Sasuke, Sakura, and Usagi all stood behind him holding much smaller dogs.

"Baka (idiot)." said Sasuke as he simply watched.

"Why did he volunteer for that one?" asked Sakura.

"Shouldn't we help him?" said Usagi uncertainly as she watched her friend being dragged to a part of the fence that just happened to have a hold big enough for the dog.

"Iie (no), he should learn his lesson for taking things that are too much for him to handle." replied Sakura shaking her head.

"Matte (wait)!" Naruto said desperately as he tried to hold the dog back, "That's the trap field!" Soon a few small explosions were heard, and the others just watched.

xX Back At Konoha Xx

Both Sasuke and Sakura could be seen supporting Naruto while Usagi just walked beside them.

"It's because you push yourself too much." scolded Sakura.

"Can't even take care of yourself?" commented Sasuke.

Just when Naruto was about to leap at Sasuke who walked away, both Sakura and Usagi held him back.

"Calm down Ruto-chan." said Usagi who was restraining him by his arm.

"If you don't calm down I'll finish you!" warned Sakura her arm blocking his way.

"Team work seems to be suffering lately." sighed Kakashi.

"Yeah yeah! You're the one ruining our teamwork, Sasuke! Alway's hoggin' the spotlight!" yelled Naruto.

"That's you moron. If you want me to stop making you look bad, then just become stronger than me." he said as he suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Naruto.

'They're some how worst than before.' thought Sakura worriedly.

Sensing the tension between the two Usagi stepped in, "Calm down you guys." Usagi stepped in between the two.

"Well then how about calling it a day?" said Kakashi looking at the two boys, "I have to submit this mission report.

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke turned away and soon began walking away.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun matte!" called out Sakura, running after him.

"How about we go and train together, Naruto?" suggested Usagi as she looked up the clouds above her.

"Honto (really)?" he said excitedly. Usagi turned to him and nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, I need a training partner." she said.

xX With Sasuke and Sakura (who weren't too far ahead) Xx

"How about right now we work on our teamwork, just the two of us?" she suggested a bit shyly.

"You're the same as Naruto." he said, "If you have time to bother me, practice a jutsu or two. Frankly your ability is below Naruto's."

'In every mission I do I do the least.' she thought bitterly. Usagi soon ran up to the both of them.

"Oi, Kura-chan, Sasuke, you guys want to train with me and Naruto?" she asked looking at the two of them. Before they could answer, they heard Naruto yell out.

"Sakura-chan! Forget Sasuke, how about you train with me?" he called out. Kakashi behind him soon disappeared. Leaving only the 4 of them. 'Sensei left? So I could be alone with them?'

"Iie, I'd rather train on my own." Sasuke said and looked down at the petite blond.

"I understand." she nodded and turned to Sakura for an answer as Sasuke soon walked away. Near Naruto a box being dragged could be heard. Naruto looked behind him and his eyebrows twitched as he looked at the box drawn to look like a rock, but had small holes in the front and was still shaped as a square.

'That's suppose to be a rock?' he thought looking down at the box. Taking a few steps the box behind him followed and soon stopped when he stopped. Breaking into a run the box soon ran after him. The faster he ran the faster the box ran. Stopping and turning to face the 'rock' the box soon stopped.

"What kind of rock has two holes and is shaped like a rock?" he said pointing at it, "I see right through that!"

"Now that's the man I view as my rival!" came a voice from the 'rock'. Soon yellow, pink, and blue smoke was seen and Naruto looked at the box in amazement. When the smoke was gone three figures could be seen on the ground on their knees coughing.

"Too... Many explosives." coughed one of them. The three of them finally noticing them began the introductions.

"Sexiness of an adult, female ninja, Moegi." said the girl as she did a pose.

"I love assembling models, Udon." introduced the boy with glasses and dropped into a pose.

"The village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!" introduced the one who spoke earlier.

"With the three of us together, the Konohamaru Squad is here!" they yelled in unison.

"Thought so. It's you guys, Konohamaru. Huh? What's with the goggles?" he asked them finally noticing the goggles the three of them wore.

"We're copying the old you." grinned Konohamaru.

"Ah.." said Naruto.

"What'd you mean, "Ah...! Hey your cold lately." yelled Konohamaru.

"So... What do you want?" Naruto asked finally.

"See? He's cold." whispered Konohamaruo as he huddled with the others.

"Um.. leader, are you free?" asked Moegi

"Nope!" he declined, "I'm training."

"What! But you said you would play ninja with us today! hey!" complained Konohamaru.

"Oh? Oh, did I..." trailed off Naruto with his hand behind his head, 'If I play with them it'll take all day.'

"Hn. Why would a ninja play ninja?" scoffed Sakura as she walked up to them with Usagi beside her.

"Wh... What is it?" stuttered Naruto.

'I'm below him?' Sakura thought angrily as she stared at him.

'She's making me nervous... looking at me like that.' Naruto laughed nervously at her.

"Oi, niichan who're these girls?" Konohamaru asked looking at Sakura, 'She's looking at niichan, like she wants to eat him alive.'

"Ah!" said Konohamaru finally figuring it out, "Not bad, niichan." said Konohamaru, patting Naruto on the back.

"Their your... this." Konohamaru stuck out his pinky finger to Naruto (the raised pinky finger means girlfriend).

"Wow, for a brat, your pretty perceptive." laughed Naruto a red tinge at his cheeks.

"Iie iie! Your wrong I'm not his... his..." stuttered Usagi while blushing.

"Wrong!" yelled Sakura and soon punched him, drawing some blood from him, also knocking him into a wooden fence. You could visibly see green chakra floating all around her as she panted.

"How dare you!" yelled Konohamaru. Moegi and Udon ran towards Naruto.

"No! Leader!" cried Meogi

"His pulse is... his pulse is..." stuttered Udon.

"You ugly bitch!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Eh... Can't we all just get along?" said Usagi but instanly shut her mouth when Sakura sent her a glare that could kill chaos himself. Turning back to Konohamaru she soon began to crack her knuckles making Konohamaru back away from her in fear. But she soon punched him. After she was done with them she began walking away from them with Usagi left there only to stare.

"Konohamaru-kun, are you alright?" asked Udon.

"Itai, itai, itai, itai." mumbled as he got, with a bump as the shape of a snow man on top of his head.

"Ruto-chan... Are you okay?" asked Usagi as she slowly walked over to them.

"Dammit with that ugly forehead... Is that really a girl? Seriously!" said Konohamaru as he rubbed his head and looked over towards Naruto. Hearing the comment, Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her neck towards them to look at Konohamaru. Turning her body to look fully at them she soon broke into a run and ran after them. All ran for their lives, not wanting to face the wrath of Sakura.

"Doushite? Why me?" sighed Usagi and soon began to ran after them, not wanting to be left alone. Usagi got there just on time to see Konohamaru bump into someone. Konohamaru looked up from his place from the ground to see a man and a woman.

"That hurts." the man said simply looking down at them.

xX With Kakashi Xx

"Thanks for the report." thanked Iruka as Kakashi handed him the mission report.

"So, is Naruto doing well with his comrades?" Iruka asked looking up at Kakashi.

"Well... He's doing pretty well." replied Kakashi.

"I've been so busy lately. I haven't seen him since he got back. I'm a little worried." said Iruka.

"As you know, Iruka-sensei, he's with that Uchiha Sasuke. He sees him as his rival, and they argue a lot, but the results are that they both are improving greatly. Almost enough to surpass you." Kakashi told Iruka with a small smile.

"Really?" Iruka smiled back.

xX Back with Konohamaru and Co. Xx

"Konohamaru!" yelled Naruto as the man held Konohamaru by his scarf.

"That hurt." he said tightening his grip on the scarf.

"Don't. We'll get yelled at later." said the girl as she looked around.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry), I was only messing around..." apologized Sakura with a worried expression. 'Who are these people?'

"hey you! Let go of him!" yelled Naruto.

"Let's play a little before the boss comes." he said. As Konohamaru tried to break free from the mans grip, he started to kick him.

"Little brat."

"You bastard!" yelled Naruto as he ran at the man attempting to get Konohamaru free. Looking at him, the man did a small movement with is fingers and suddenly Naruto fell.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself.

"Oh, Konoha no genin (Leaf Genin) are weak." he said.

'They're foreign. Why are they here?' thought Sakura with wonder.

"Konohamaru." said Naruto from his postion from the ground as he was helped up by Usagi .

"Let go of me." demanded Konohamaru weakly.

"Oi! If you don't let go of him I'll make you pay, baka!" yelled Naruto standing.

"I don't think you should call him a baka Naruto." whispered Usagi. Sakura suddenly grabbed him.

"You're the idiot! What are you thinking?" she whispered in his ear.

"Hey, you're annoying." he said turning his gaze towards Naruto, "Basically I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude. Makes me want to break them."

"Oh well. I'm not involved." sighed the mans blond comrade.

'This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!' Usagi repeated in her head.

"Well after this one, I'll take care of that loud midget over there." he said and prepared to punch Konohamaru just when he was about to strike him something hit his hand making him drop Konohamaru, as he held his hand in slight pain. A rock fell to the ground, indicating that, that was what struck his arm. Looking up, he saw a boy sitting on the tree branch, throwing a rock up in the air before he catched it.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" he asked them all turned their attention to him.

"Sasuke!" Usagi cried out in relief, seeing they were slightly saved.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out happy to see her crush. Taking this chance, Konohamaru ran over towards Naruto.

"Damn another annoying brat." he mumbled still holding his hand.

"Get lost." Sasuke said and soon crushed the rock that he had once been tossing in the air. Moegi and Sakura had hearts in their eyes, and Udon seemed to look up to Sasuke, while Konohamaru and Naruto just stood off at the side. Usagi was just standing there, relieved that they've been saved.

"Naruto-niichan, you suck." said Konohamaru pointing a finger at him.

"No dummy! I could easily defeat that guy." Naruto replied kneeling down to Konohamaru's eye level. 'Damn you Sasuke! Why do you always have to make me look bad?' Naruto thought angrily.

"Oi! Punk, get down here! I hate show-off brats like you the most." called the man, as he unstrapped the thing that had been tied to his back.

"You're even going to use Karasu?" questioned the girl.

"Kangerou, yamedo (stop it)." spoke a voice near Sasuke. All looked up to see the speaker who was standing upside down, with his feet placed firmly on the tree branch.

"You're an embarressment to our village." he said. All looked at him in shock when he spoke those words.

"Ga... Gaara." stuttered the one called Kangerou.

'Him? When did he...? That's Kakashi-level sneakiness." Sasuke thought and looked over towards the man who was dressed in red and black robes and had wild red hair, also carrying something on his back.

xX Hokage Office Xx

"You've all been assembled for only one reason. It should be obvious to the members here." said the Hokage.

"It's already that time..." stated Kakashi.

"So its already been reported to the other countries... I saw them in the village." said one.

"So when is it?" asked another.

"In one week." answered Sarutobi.

"So sudden?" inquired Kakashi

"Well, I'll now announce it properly. Seven days from now, on the first day of the seventh moon, the Chuunin Selection Exam will commence!" Sarutobi announced.

xXx


	3. Return

x Silver Moon Ninja x

Chapter 3: Return

"What do you think we came to the Konoha Village to do?" spoke the one with wild red hair.

"L... Listen, Gaara. Th... These guys started it, and.." stuttered Kankuro.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." he said in a deadly whisper, but was still audible for everyone to hear. You could see Kankuro cringe and slightly take a step back at his words.

"I got it. My mistake. Gomen ne (I'm sorry). Gomen." apologized Kankuro. The red headed boy turned to the others, his feet planted on the tree's branch, still hanging upside down.

"My apologies to you guys." apologized the one named Gaara.

'He has strange eyes.' noted Sasuke, as he saw Gaara's pale turquoise eyes.

'To be able to hit Kankuro with a stone so easily... he's good.' thought Gaara. To everyone's amazement, Gaara seemed to disappear and sand was all that was left in his place as it traveled down to the ground next to the blond girl.

"Let's go." he ordered, "We didn't come here to play around."

"I know that." Kankuro said and turned his back towards Naruto and co. before he walked with Gaara and the blond headed girl that had her hair in four pony tail, each one at a corner of her head.

"Hey, matte (wait)!" yelled Sakura as she took a step forward.

The three stopped walking, "Nanda (what)?" asked the blond her back still turned.

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you guys are from the sand village, right?" Sakura stated before she continued, "The Hi and Kaze Country may be allies, but it's forbidden for shinobi to enter each other's villages with out permission. State your purpose! Depending on your..."

The three finally turned around as the blond answered, "Talk about living under a rock! Don't you know anything? Here's my passport." she said lifting up a slip of paper.

"You're right, we're genin from the Hidden Sand of the Wind Country." she confirmed, "We've come to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"Chuunin Selection Exam?" repeated Naruto. "What's this Chuunin Selection Exam?"

"You really don't know anything." she said with her arms crossed.

"Niichan (brother), if you pass that exam you go from a genin to a Chuunin!" answered Kononhamaru.

"Really! Maybe I should take it too!" Naruto said with much excitement.

"Gaara!" yelled a voice from behind them. Everyone changed their glances towards the speaker. There stood a man, or so they supposed, dressed in dark navy blue wind breakers that could co for black, with triple white lines running on the sides. Short dirty blonde hair was cut short boyishly, and a tight navy blue t-shirt showed she was a woman, also showing abit of her six pack. Her navy blue eyes looked at Usagi, something flashed across her navy blue (I'm using that alot, lol) eyes but soon disappeared. Her gold small hoop earrings on her ears shined in the sunlight. And her black striped white sneakers were heard on the stone ground.

"What is it Haruka?" asked the blond.

"The boss wants to see you." she answered back. As they turned and walk away from them, Sasuke and Usagi's voice stopped them.

"Matte (wait)!" yelled Usagi.

"Nani (what)?" asked the short-haired blond, turning around along with the other blond.

"What's your name?" asked Usagi.

"Ten'ou Haruka at your service." she winked, "What's yours?"

"Tsukino Usagi." Usagi replied.

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"You mean me?" asked the long haired blonde pointing a finger at herself.

"No, the one next to you with the gourd." he said pointing at Gaara. Both blond haired girls looked over to the red-head who turned around.

"Sabaku no... Gaara. I'm also interested in you. Your name?" was the reply from the red-headed boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke." was the simple reply from Sasuke as he smirked.

"Hey, hey, what about me?" Naruto asked pointing at himself.

"Not interested." Gaara said before he turned around along with his other two comrades, Haruka turned to look at Usagi.

"Ja ne (bye)! Koneko (kitten)-chan." winked Haruka before she also turned around and walked away before all four of them lept on a branch and soon left.

'Hn... This is getting intriguing.' Thought Sasuke, behind him Naruto could be seen kneeling infront of Konohamaru at eye level, asking him, "Konohamaru, do I look weak to you?"

'She looks familiar... I just can't put my finger on it.' thought Usagi as she stared at where they once were.

"Next to Sasuke, you do." Konohamaru answered, which didn't really make Naruto happy.

"Sasuke! I won't lose to you!" yelled Naruto as three ninja's above them watched them.

"Oi, Ruto-chan, are you alright? You've been acting weird lately." asked a concerned Usagi.

"What's you problem?" asked Sasuke.

* * *

xX Else Where Xx

"Ruka-chan..." whispered a lonely voice, "Ruka-chan!" she yelled as she pounded on a pair of silver marble doors that were as tall as the ceiling, which was about 50 feet. Engravings were seen on it, eight symbols surrounding an eight-pointed star.

"Relax hime-chan." came a misty voice from behind her.

"Setsuna!" she yelled suprise.

* * *

xX Else Where Xx

"So Setsuna-chan was right, Koneko-chan is still alive." said a dirty blonde, her hair cut boyishly, her statement was directed to of course no body. It wasn't possible for any one to actually get into this room. The large gold marble doors were sealed tight, a sign of Uranus shined brightly on the 50 feet double doors. Her out fit was a short navy blue mini-skirt coming to her upper-thighs. A white tight bodice covered her body and a navy blue sailor collar was by her neck, a yellow-gold bow at her chest with a navy blue 4-pointed star in the center of the bow. A long bow was at the back of her skirt, the same color as the other. Her navy blue eyes stared at the portal in front of her that showed her of the real world.

Her feet were covered by 2 inch navy blue boots that were a styled into a ruffled way by the ankles. Her ears held a pair of small gold hoop earrings.

"Well 1 down eight more to go." she sighed.

* * *

xX Else Where Xx

"Setsuna-chan! Why is Haruka there! I thought I held her star seed." asked Cosmos as she turned to look at the much older woman.

"Hime, you no longer hold Haruka's star seed, you are still able to access her powers though." answered Setsuna.

"But how's she still alive?"

"She went through a conference with the Fates, Selene no Megami (Goddess Selene) asked them to revive your senshi for more protection, she was afraid of the enemy to come, mainly Chaos and the body he was using." explained Setsuna.

"So... So they're all alive." she asked with hope shining brightly in her eyes.

"Hai (yes). But the reborned Haruka isn't what she seems, she is still pure, demo (but) that is only her inner self, her reborned self is reborned on the enemies side."

"Will Haruka forever be on the enemies side?"

"That I cannot answer hime (princess). Though I wish I could I cannot, the Fates cannot allow it, this is the senshi's last chance at living after this, they shall forever perish, and you shall once again take the role of Sailor Cosmos, goddess of the stars, forever to be alone, and to be forever immortal." with those words said Setsuna disappeared into a portal.

"Their alive..." she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

xX On a Tree Branch Xx

"What do you think?" asked the one in the middle.

"Nothing serious but... the black haired konoha (leaf) and the sand with the gourd, let's keep our eyes on them." said another with short black hair.

xXx

"Ano... Usa-chan..." Sakura began, digging a small crater into the dirt beneath her.

"Hai?" Usagi turned to look at Sakura.

"I was wondering... Could you train me?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

Usagi smiled, "Sure!"

Sakura's head snapped up, "Honto ni?"

"Hai! But first! We need to look for better fighting gear for you." Usagi winked and Sakura hesitantly nodded her head before breaking into full smile.

"Mm."

xX Hokage Office Xx

"Now," started the Hokage, "to begin the Chuunin Selection Exam. First, those watching over the new genin step forward." Kakashi and two others stepped forward.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma... Well? Are there any genin you would like to nominate for this exam?" asked the Hokage, "I don't have to tell you, but after a genin has properly completed atleast eight missions they may take this exam if nominated by you. Of course completing more missions than that is normal."

'He doesn't need to ask. They aren't ready.' thought Iruka.

"Now starting with Kakashi." said Sarutobi.

"The Kakashi-led Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruna Sakura, Tsukino Usagi. Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate these four to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." When Iruka heard these he held a small expression of shock.

"The Kurenai-led Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hino Rei; these four. Under the name Yuuhi Kurenai, the same as to my left." spoke the raven haired girl, dressed in red and white clothing. Soon the one next to her spoke.

"The Asuma-led Team 10: Kino Makoto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji; these four. Under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, the same as to my left." he spoke, cigarette still in his mouth.

"All three nominated?" asked one of the jounins and soon whispers broke out.

"Rookies in the Chuunin Exam?" whispered another.

"All of them?"

"Hold on a second!" yelled Iruka.

"What is it Iruka?" the Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama, please let me have a word! I may be speaking out of place, but these twelve were students of mine at the academy. Of course they were all very talented, but it's too early for them to take the exam!" he said stepping up a bit, "They should have more experience before being nominated."

"I became a Chuunin when I was six years younger than Naruto." said Kakashi looking at Iruka.

"Naruto is different from you!" Iruka now stepped in front of Kakashi, "Are you trying to crush these kids!"

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them. Crushing could be fun too." Kakashi said joking out the last part.

"What!" yelled Iruka stepping up a bit more.

"That was a joke, Iruka sensei." said Kakashi.

"I understand what you're trying to say. It must upset you, but.."

"Kakashi, stop it already." Kurenai said looking over at Kakashi.

"Stay out of this!" he ordered not bothering to look at her, "They are no longer your students. Right now they are my soldiers!" he said now directing this towards Iruka.

'Geez, so annoying.' thought Asuma and Kunerai just let out a sigh.

"But the Chuunin Exam is..." Iruka was cut off by Sarutobi.

"Iruka, I understand your feelings, but... We will conduct a special preliminary exam for the new genin." informed Sarutobi.

"Preliminary Exam?" repeated Iruka.

XxX

"Are you sure they won't ask me questions?" Sakura inquired, fidgeting with her outfit. Usagi looked her over, "If they do, then they'll have to get through me." Usagi winked. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

xX At the Bridge Xx

"Sagi-chan, Sakura-chan you're lat--" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence to stare at Sakura.

"What was that Ruto-kun?" Usagi grinned. Sasuke also stared at Sakura, in admiration, shock, confusion, Usagi didn't know.

Sakura had her pink hair up in a high ponytail by her hitai-ate with her bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore the pink top of her old outfit and a black skirt that went to her upper thighs with grayish-black flaps covering her front and back, the sides buckled together. Open-toed boots that came just below her knees replaced her old zori. She had bands around her elbows and black gloves covering her hands, claws on the knuckles.

"W-what happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto stammered.

Usagi smirked, arms crossed, "She's gone through a full transformation! Meet the new Sakura-chan!"

"Ano... Usa-chan, when are we going to start training?" Sakura whispered, making sure the other two couldn't hear her.

"Don't worry, I'll show you after Kakashi-sensei tells us what he has to tell us, besides you've already learned a couple of moves." Usagi winked.

The four of them leaned on the railing as they waited for their sensei. Sakura suddenly shrieked and looked over towards Naruto.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why does that guy call us out and then make us wait?" she complained facing Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah!" agreed Naruto his fist in the air.

"What about the feelings of a young maiden who overslept and couldn't blow dry her hair!" she complained.

"I overslept so I didn't brush my teeth!" joined in Naruto, Sakura looked over towards Naruto. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"That's... Really nasty." she said softly.

'Why does there have to be such high tension with them this early in the morning?' he asked himself, arms propped on the railing. He looked over towards the entryway for the bridge to see Kakashi appear.

Waving he called out to them, "Ohayo (good morning), minna (everyone). Today I got lost on the road of life."

"Yeah right! Liar!" Usagi, Sakura, and Naruto yelled in unison, Kakashi soon jumped down to join them.

"Well, anyway, this is sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection Exam. Here are your applications." he informed them and gave them each a slip of paper.

"Chuunin Exam..." repeated Sakura.

"But this is just a nomination. It's up to you wheather or not to take the exam." he said.

"All right!" cheered Naruto, "Kakashi sensei, I love you!" before Kakashi could really react, Naruto threw himself at Kakashi.

"Hey, stop! Let go of me!" and soon put Naruto down, "Those who wish to take it should sign those applications and take them to room 301 of the school by 3 pm six days from now. That is all." Kakashi soon handed Naruto a slip of paper.

* * *

xX Later During the Day Xx

"Chuunin Exam, huh?" Naruto stared at his slip of paper as the 4 of them walked, "There's gonna be a lot of strong guys in this thing."

'Like him...' thought Naruto as his thoughts trailed of to Kankuro, 'and him.' he turned to Sasuke and sent him a small glare.

'I might be able to fight him...' Sasuke's thought trailed off to Gaara.

'I wonder if I'll meet Haruka at the exam, she seems nice, maybe we can become friends.' thought Usa as a picture of Haruka entered her mind.

'I don't want to...' thought Sakura stopping, 'I can't keep up with Sasuke-kun or Naruto, or even Usa-chan. The Chuunin Exam is...'

xX Next Night on a Roof Top Xx

On top of a roof top sat Kakashi as he gazed at the moon, a man suddenly appeared behind him.

"How were they?" Kakashi asked.

"So much for the special preliminary exam." he said, "All 12 of the rookies passed." soon the man made a popping noise and revealed to be Iruka, "Just like you said, their abilities really have improved. "

"But still not enough for the real Chuunin Exam."

* * *

xX Grass Lands Xx

"Hey did you hear?" asked a person as his hand reached to pick out the kunai that hit its target, "For the first time in five years there are going to be rookies in the Chuunin Exam."

"Masaka (no way)." said a girl with brown hair up in twin buns holding a kunai, "It's probably some stubborn jounin competing with each other or something."

A blonde with her hair to her knees and had a red bow holding it back said, "Nope, the story is that four of them are students of that Kakashi." shaking her head.

"That sounds interesting..." said a boy with long black hair tied at the bottom with pale lavender eyes.

"But in the end..." started the girl with brown hair.

"You have to feel sorry for them." said the boy who spoke moments before.

xX 4 Days Before Chuunin Exams Xx

"Did you study those scrolls we found you?" Usagi questioned.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, I can do most of them, but some are a little difficult still." Usagi nodded, "I can't exactly teach you because I don't have perfect control over my chakra and I don't know how to use those techniques."

"It's fine, let's spar." Sakura ordered. Usagi nodded.

xX Outside of the Academy; Chuunin Exam Xx

"Sakura-chan you're late." waved Naruto as he saw the pink haired girl walk over towards them.

"Yeah... Gomen (sorry)." she waved back and looked over at Sasuke, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun, Usa-chan." she greeted waving over at them.

"Ohayo, Kura-chan." waved back Usa.

"Yeah..." was all Sasuke said before he went into his thoughts, 'Sakura... She seems weird today.'

* * *

xX Inside the Academy Xx

A crowd formed as they watched two boys beat another that was dressed in a green suit and had orange leg warmers (or so I call them) that went to his mid calves, and had black hair cut like a bowl, his Konoha Forehead protector was tied around the waist.

"You plan to take the Chuunin Exam with that?" said one of the boys.

"You guys should quit now." spoke the other.

"You're just little kids." spoke the one who spoken earlier.

"Please let us through." the girl with brown hair asked kindly, her hair tied into buns at the side of her head and dressed in a forest green Chinese styled no-sleeve top that had brown designs decorating it and wore a brown pair of shorts that came to her mid-thigh. Her brown zori adorned her feet.

"What did you say?" he asked, "We're just being kind. The Chuunin Exam isn't easy."

"Among those that take this exam, many end up quitting as shinobi." said the one to the left, "Others are unable to recover at all... We've seen it many times."

"And Chuunin is the level of military platoon captains. The failure of a mission, the death of a soldier. That is all the captain's responsibility. Yet kids like you think..." the one on the right said, just as Naruto and the others arrived.

"We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" spoke the one on the left.

"I agree but... You'll let me pass through," Sasuke and the others stepped up in front of the two, "and also remove this genjutsu-created surrounding. I'm going to the third floor."

"What's that guy talking about?" asked one in the crowd looking at the one who stood beside him.

The one next to him shurgged before saying, "I don't know."

"So you noticed?" stated the one on the left.

"Sakura, you must have noticed it first right?" turning to his comrade on his left causing Sakura to look over towards him, "Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how are the most improved on our team."

"Sasuke-kun..." she started before she bowed her head, "Arigatou (thank you). Of course! I already noticed. Because this is the second floor."

"Yup!" nodded Naruto and Usagi just nodded her head. Soon the mirage disappeared and the number 201 now changed to a 301.

"Heh, not bad." commented the one on the right, "But all you did was see through it." Ready to attacking, Sasuke saw this and was about to kick, the one with black hair shaped as a bowl saw this and interfered holding both legs apart, him in the middle.

'He's fast.' Sakura thought with amazement, 'He's completely different from the person who was getting knocked around earlier.'

'Catching my kick... What's this chakra in his arms.' Sasuke thought as he stared at the boys hand that caught his kick.

"Hey what happened to the plan?" asked a boy with long black hair that went to his waist but was tied loosely. Dressed in a tan shirt with silver buckles and violet pants to match his pale lavender eyes, "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well..." the bowl-shaped haired boy looked over at Sakura a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Oh no..." mumbled the brunette shaking her head.

"Ohh! Someone's in love! Time for the Ai no Megami (goddess of love) to do her thing!" giggled a girl with strawberry blonde hair , her hair fell to her thigh's and was held back by a red bow. She was dressed in a orange kimono that came to her upper thighs and had a red butterfly bow wrapped around her waist.

"Ai no Megami?" repeated Naruto.

"Don't worry about Minako, she's always like this, she likes to call herself the Ai no Megami because she likes to pair up people." sighed the brunette.

"I'm not always like this!" she yelled at the brunette before she turned back towards them, her amber eyes looking at Usagi, "Watashi wa Aino Minako." she introduced.

"Tsukino Usagi." smiled Usagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." grinned Naruto.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." waved Sakura.

'Their wounds have disappeared... So they were faking...' thought Sasuke as he watched the bowl-shaped haired boy walk over to Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee." he introduced, "So yours is Sakura." Sakura looked at him wondering how he knew her name.

"Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die." he said giving her a thumb up and a smile, his teeth seemed as if they sparkled.

"No... Way." Sakura said, "You're lame..." at that Lee's head fell. The boy who still wasn't introduced walked over to Sasuke.

"Oi, you what's your name?" he asked. Naruto looked at him fire burning in his eyes jealously, 'Not Sasuke!'

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." came the reply from Sasuke.

"You're a rookie right?" stated the boy, "How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer you." said Sasuke.

"Nani (what)?" glared the boy.

'Kawaii (cute).' thought the brunette.

Both Lee and Naruto were seen by the wall, an arm touching the wall as their heads were down.

"Oi, Lee-san, Ruto-kun... Are you alright?" asked a concerned Usagi as she walked over towards them.

"They're fine Usa-chan." looking over towards the speaker, Usagi smiled at Minako.

"Whatever you say Mina-chan." nodded Usa and walked away from the two.

"Lame..." you could hear Lee mutter.

"What about me? Sasuke..." mumbled Naruto. Usagi giggled at them along with Minako who was next to her.

"C'mon Usagi, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Let's go!" she said before she along with the others walked away.

* * *

xXx

I hope you all enjoyed this re-edited chapter. I'll try to get Chapter 4 up a.s.a.p. ;) L8ter!

P.S. Sorry for all the mistakes, I promise to do better next chap!

-Dreaming.sapphire

* * *


End file.
